


wishes do come true (in the weirdest ways)

by InZayin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, M/M, and, i guess??, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InZayin/pseuds/InZayin
Summary: "I wish. But I don't hope that it will come true. Because wishes don't come true. They never do." Mark Tuan thinks.





	wishes do come true (in the weirdest ways)

It was a Sunday and he had nothing else to do. He wanted to hang out with the group but they seemed to be busy doing things that he doesn't want to know and he’s not that comfortable with them. Well, Mark knows that his friend, Jaebum is with Youngjae because of course, those two are inseparable. Jinyoung is probably taking care of the kids, Bambam and Yugyeom. That left him nothing to do.

  
At last, Mark decides to stand up and go out from their dorm.

  
"Where are you going?" Yugyeom spotted Mark slowly closing the door of his room.

  
Mark just closed his eyes in frustration when he didn't get what he wanted which is going out without telling the others. Of course, Mark likes everything quiet. That's just him and his attitude.

  
"Just going out." Mark simply said, forgotting the thing about being quiet.

  
"Take care, Mark." Mark heard Jinyoung say from inside the kitchen. Mark almost facepalmed and just went outside their dorm.

  
Now where to? He was thinking.

  
He wore his earphones and started walking. He'll just walk and stop when he's tired.

  
Good way to spend a Sunday, Mark. His inner self said but he just shoved the thought away. It's not important how he'll spend it. The important part is that he'll not rot in his room again.

  
After some minutes of hiking, he yawned out of boredom. Until now, he's still bored.

  
Well, where do I stay? Mark asked his self and stopped walking.

  
Right in front of him was a park.

  
Maybe I'll just kill time here. He said to himself while making way in the park.

  
I wish I brought my skateboard. He thought while watching the other kids, probably the same age as his', showing tricks to each other.

  
Ever since he had become a trainee in JYP, his schedule has been so hectic that there's no time to play around. And Korean classes with Bambam actually took all his free time in a day which is the first thing in the morning. He came from California and only knew a thing about Korean. Bambam is from Thailand and is not really good with Korean too. And afternoon, after practicing with the group, is his acrobatics class, in which he's alone.

  
Gladly, JYP was kind enough to make the weekends their rest day. But what was Mark supposed to do when he's too shy to talk with everyone and only talks when Jaebum tells him to do so.

  
Then there's the very kind Jaebum who nearly understands everyone. Jaebum knows that Mark really likes to be alone and silent. Maybe that's why they became close friends. Because Jaebum knows Mark and so doesn't bother him.

  
But the other five doesn't understand him.

  
Jinyoung, with his smile, bothers him the most. Hugging him practically every single time they’re near each or even just together. “Doesn't he know personal space?” Mark keeps asking whenever he wiggles out of Jinyoung’s arms. He knows Jinyoung is just like that even before he was there. He just sees it when Youngjae slowly creeps away from Jinyoung whenever they’re beside each other. Jinyoung is serious most of the time though but if he'll just stop being touchy, then him and Mark will be the best of friends.

  
And Youngjae is kinda his kind. But he’s really like him. Just quiet in a corner, only gets talkative when Jaebum talks to him. His very high voice leaves Mark’s jaw on the ground though. He can’t stop being astonished by his voice. But that’s just it. He doesn't really try to talk to Mark so they’re really not close.

  
Yugyeom is alright. If he stops being so intimidating.  Mark just can’t believe how a maknae can be so tall, even taller than him, and strong. That’s why he gets so intimated being with Yugyeom, he just talks to him when it’s needed and when they talk about dancing because that's their only common.

  
And lastly, Bambam. The kid is very fun to hang out with, when you’re in a very good mood. But if you’re not in the mood, avoid Bambam at all costs. He just talks about everything and really everything he sees. Mark, liking silence so much, just hates Bambam. Especially when they’re alone. Like for example, when they have Korean classes and their teacher is late. He needs to suffer for some minutes, answering Bambam's questions and listening to him blabber about stuff that he doesn't care. So whenever Mark finds the chance, he’ll just grab it. Like someone talking to Bambam or he's in the mood to put earphones on to listen to music.

  
He sat beside a wishing well and turned off his iPod.

  
Well, what to do now, Mark Tuan? He asked his self and traveled his eyes around the place.

  
He was in a mini forest, a distance away from the park. He had found a bench beside a wishing well and went to sit there.

  
Maybe he can play with the well... No one would know, right?

  
He doesn't even believe in stupid wishes. He just wants to do something random.

  
He gets a coin from his pocket and throws it in the wishing well.

  
What do you wish if you don’t even believe on it?

  
Well...

  
A friend who’ll understand me. Mark muttered under his breath and sat down on the bench again.

  
Of course nothing happened, who is he kidding.

  
He turned his iPod on again and listened to music while admiring the place.

•••

A very big grin.

  
Mark almost had a heart attack when he opened his eyes.

  
He was so surprised with his self that he slept in a very uncomfortable position, but he was more surprised when he saw a person in front of him, just looking at him with a grin.

  
“Who the fuck are you?!” He didn't notice that he was already i speaking English and cursing at that.

  
“My name is Jackson!” The boy in front Mark said while jumping up and down.

  
“What are you? 10 years old?” Mark continued to speak in English, scratching his head.

  
“We’re in the same age. Or I’m younger than 6 months...” Jackson showed his set of white teeth to Mark and Mark only crinkled his nose.

  
“How would you know that? Why are you here? And why can you speak English?” Mark asked him.

  
“What I’ll just tell you will answer all your questions. But you need to listen to me and don’t you ever say I’m crazy after I’m done explaining.” Jackson said and sat down beside Mark.

  
Mark looked at him like Jackson was insane but just nodded.

  
“I’m your wish. A friend who’ll understand you. Right here in front of you is a perfect person to become your friend. I can speak English so that we’ll have communication. And I know everything about you because... Well... What do you think? I magically appeared because from a wishing well so of course I can do more than that.” Jackson finished his speech and felt proud to his own, saying that very long speech.

  
Mark was gaping at Jackson when he ended. He needed to cough before talking and the only sentence that came out was, “You’re crazy.” 

  
“Hey! I just said to not say that after I’m done!” Jackson pouted while saying but smiled again, “You don’t believe me?”

  
“Do I look like a kid who believes in fairy tales? I don’t even believe on a wishing well. I just did that to be random. For all I know, you’re just a guy who can speak English, guessed that we’re in the same age and likes to prank people, saying those stuff about you coming from the wishing well.”

  
Jackson looked hurt but still, the smile on his face didn't disappear, “Okay, if that’s what you want to believe. But I’ll follow you now and then... Until you’ll have friends that will understand you.”

  
“Whatever.” Mark said and looked at his iPod which had an empty battery.

  
“You should go home now. It’s getting kinda late.” Jackson said to Mark and true to his words, Mark saw the orange sky.

  
Mark stood up and pocketed his iPod. He began to walk away from the wishing well and when he looked back, Jackson didn't move an inch on the bench. He rolled his eyes and continued walking.

  
So much for being with me. Mark thought and hurriedly walked. He stole one last glance at the wishing well and maybe at the bench to see if maybe Jackson followed him now. He saw no one. Jackson was gone and not even his shadow can be seen.

  
Mark stopped walking and looked at the wishing well. He shook his head and just proceeded on going home.

•••

It was already dark and clouds were covering the moon. None can give Mark some light to his way. He's not even sure where he's going now. He was so sure that the alley that he went was a shortcut on the way to the dorm but when he found the exit, he was greeted by another alley but the only difference is that the second one is unlit. He kept his courage and kept moving on. But now he's not ashamed anymore to say that he's scared because of the darkness.

  
Suddenly, there appeared a silhouette in front of him.

  
Mark stopped walking and just stared, wondering if it is his imagination or it's something real.

  
Then a second silhouette appeared behind the first, then a third then at last, a fourth one.

  
"Hey, look at this chic. This one is cute, right?" A very rough voice said and it just sent shivers down Mark's back.

  
"Dude, you're too drunk. This one is a boy." One voice answered and all of them was laughing.

  
Mark only noticed now that they did smell of beer.

  
"It's okay. I can do a boy right now. I just need someone to release in right now."

  
That scared Mark and he tried to run away. But one man was fast enough to hold his wrist which stopped him from running.

  
"Don't be afraid, kid. We'll just have fun." He heard a very raspy voice and Mark almost puked.

  
Mark knew martial arts a little but he knew he had no chance. Four large guys versus one thin guy is not even a competition.

  
The man holding his wrist, reached to hold his shoulders and another man held his other shoulder. The drunk guy stood in front of him, looking like a beast. And the dimness of the alley didn't even help.

  
Mark didn't even try to scream. He knew no one will hear him. Or if someone does, no one will care. He just stared lifelessly at the sky when they let him lie down. He cried silently when the guy started ripping his shirt and attacking his neck with the man's lips.

  
"We're next, okay?" A guy behind asked.

  
"It's unusually quiet around here." Another guy ignored him and stated a fact.

  
"It's always quiet here. Almost no one lives here!"

  
"But it's a different kind of quiet."

  
"You're just drunk. Let's just wait for our turn. I really can't wait to taste that boy."

  
The man molesting Mark started to go down, licking every part of Mark's body and Mark can only close his eyes and stop making a sound.

  
"Hey! What are you doing with my Mark?!" Someone yelled from afar. Mark found the voice familiar but he just can't identify whose voice it is. And he felt disgusted with the person too. Last time he checked, he belonged to no one.

  
"Huh?" The man, almost reaching Mark's pants, stopped on what he's doing and looked up to see a white haired boy, staring daggers at him but is grinning.

  
"Go away from him." The white haired boy said to the man and the man just laughed.

  
"Who are you to tell me that, kid? If you don't want to be included, just stay out of this, okay?"

  
The grin on the boy's face disappeared, "Oh no, you just didn't say that. The moment you touched him, I'm already included. I just needed to let everyone in this neighborhood to fall sleep. Now, let's do this."

  
The boy ran to the nearest guy and punched his gut. The guy quickly collapsed.

  
"What--? Who are you?!" The man the was once kissing Mark stood up and faced the white haired boy.

  
"I'm his friend. And you should go run away now." The boy said with cockiness, walking confidently to where Mark was.

  
"And why should we believe you? I own this boy now." The drunkard grinned which made the boy irritated.

  
"You shouldn't say that in my face, you know." The boy said and kicked the guy away.

  
It did let the man step backwards a little but it didn't really let the man fall down or hurt him.

  
"You're strong, kid. But not that strong." The man said while smirking, "You two, hold him down."

  
Mark slowly opened his eyes, sensing that the man was away from him. He sat down and looked around.

  
He saw a familiar white headed boy and he immediately yelled, "Jackson! Why the hell are you here?!"

  
Jackson chuckled and held the hand of a guy that held his shoulder. He turned it around and the guy cried in pain.

  
Mark stared at Jackson while he was dealing with the guys.

  
This boy is strong... Mark remarked mentally. He shook his head and stood up. He's well aware that his shirt got ripped and he felt the coldness of the wind around his body.

  
Jackson already sent the two guys running away from him.

  
The guy that's only left is the one who molested Mark.

  
Jackson looked like he was having a hard time fighting him. That's why Mark decided to help. It's only one guy now, right?

  
He silently went behind the guy and decided to hit the nape so that he'll temporarily lose consciousness.

  
When he did the act, he found Jackson wet with his own sweat in front of him. He was also catching his breath. Jackson looked at Mark and his naked upper body and gave his leather jacket to the latter. Mark willingly wore it, feeling a bit embarrassed.

  
"We should go." Jackson only said and walked away. Mark followed Jackson closely, afraid that he'll get lost again.

  
After some minutes, they ended up in front the door of the dorm.

  
"We're here. Go in now and take care." Jackson said and cracked a smile.

  
"You'll go home like that? But you're full of wounds and you should take a bath first. Your parents will get mad at me."

  
"I'm happy that you're worried but 1) I don't have a home 2) I have no parents. I came out from the wishing well, remember?" Jackson said while laughing.

  
So he's still lying... Mark almost rolled his eyes in front of Jackson.

  
"Then stay here for a while and rest." Mark said and opened the door.

  
"Oh really? I can?" Jackson excitedly asked and almost went in right away if Mark didn't stop him.

  
"I'll still ask... the people I live with." Mark can't actually call them his friends.

  
"I'll go ask with you. I'm sure they'll agree. I'm a nice person to be with!" Jackson said with confidence.

  
Mark just shrugged and went in now, removing his shoes and putting it at the side. He saw Jackson did the same.

  
"Welcome back, Mark." Jaebum greeted Mark.

  
"Oh my god, Mark! Why did you come home so late? Did you get lost? Are you okay? Where did you get that jacket? I don't recall you wearing a jacket when you left!" Jinyoung spat it quickly and Mark who just realized how tired he was couldn't catch everything and just ignored him, calling Jackson.

  
Both Jaebum and Jinyoung stared at Jackson, especially Jackson's face which is full of wounds and bruises.

  
Bambam appeared from nowhere with Yugyeom following him and stared at Jackson too.

  
"Who are you?" Bambam asked in English. It was quite obvious that Jackson's not Korean even if you just look at his face.

  
"Hello, everyone! My name is Jackson. I'm Mark's new friend." Jackson introduced himself in Korean with a weird accent.

  
"He's Chinese." Youngjae yelled in Korean from the kitchen.

  
"That guy who yelled just now is right. I'm Chinese. But I know how to speak Korean and English. But mostly English." Jackson said in Korean and Jaebum only nodded.

  
Mark was surprised to hear that. So they were the same with Jackson.

  
"And why are you here?" Jinyoung asked in Korean.

  
"I got lost and some guys planned on killing me. Luckily, Jackson found me and scared the guys away but of course, with setting a fight first." Mark explained. He just can't tell them that he was almost raped, "I plan to fix his face and let him sleep here because it's getting late."

 

"But Mark-hyung, we don't have any rooms anymore." Bambam told him.

  
"No problem. I don't have a room mate anyway so he can sleep in my room."

  
"It's settled then. Be comfortable with us, Jackson. Good night both of you." Jaebum said and went to the kitchen, probably to get Youngjae and go to sleep.

  
Mark went to his room and felt that Jackson followed him.

  
When he went inside, he quickly lay down on the bed. Jackson just stood there watching Mark roll around.

  
"Oh, right." Mark just remembered that he had a visitor.

  
Jackson went around Mark's room to look at his stuff, which is not a lot. Mark's room is too clean. It looks like it's empty.

  
"You want to take a bath?" Mark asked Jackson and he hummed a yes.

  
"Go in the bathroom first. I'll try borrowing clothes from someone." Mark said and stood up from the bed. He went out again and went in front the door of Jinyoung's room. He sees that Jackson went out of his room and goes to the bathroom.

  
Mark hesitated but he had no other choice. Mark thinks that only Jinyoung has the same body with Jackson.

  
He knocked lightly but the response was immediate. Jinyoung was smiling ear to ear when he saw Mark outside his room.

  
"Is there anything you want?" Jinyoung asked him, smile not wavering.

  
"Do you have clothes that Jackson can wear?"

  
"Yes. I can let him borrow some." Jinyoung disappeared for a while then returned with a lot of shirts and shorts even pants.

  
"Uh... these are a lot." Mark said but still accepted all the stuff.

  
"He looks like he just moved here in Korea. I can lend him more clothes if he still needs some." Jinyoung said and Mark thanked him and went to his room to put all the clothes on the other side of the cabinet. He picked up a shirt and shorts and went to the bathroom.

  
"Jackson?" Mark called out, not wanting to go inside.

  
"Yeah?" Mark heard the shower stopped.

  
"I have a shirt and a pair shorts with me."

  
"Thank you. Just please put it on the lavatory."

  
Mark did so and hurriedly went in his room.

  
He prepared the bed for the two of them and when he was done, he charged his iPod. Then he arranged his room, which doesn't need that arranging because it's literally empty.

  
That's when Jackson decided to come in.

  
He was drying his hair with his old shirt.

  
Mark looked at him and saw what Jackson was doing.

  
"I forgot to bring a towel, didn't I?" He said while scratching his head.

  
"Yeah. But it's alright. I managed." Jackson said and sat at the feet on the bed. Mark stared at Jackson's face and noticed that all the bruises and wounds is not that obvious anymore. How he did that, Mark didn't know. But he noticed another thing.

  
Jackson seems nice this time... What happened to him? He was irritating when I first met him. Mark was thinking.

  
"You can have the right side of the bed." This, Mark said aloud.

  
"It's okay, Mark. I can sleep on the floor you know." Jackson laughed at Mark who appeared to be going red, probably due to embarrassment on having someone sleep in the same room with him.

  
"But... that's uncomfortable. It's fine if you sleep on the bed. It's big anyway. Enough for the both of us." Mark said, looking away from Jackson. Now that Mark thought of sleeping beside Jackson, he found the latter intimidating. But he doesn't have a choice. He still has manners anyway.

  
"Fine. If that's what you really want." Jackson said and rested on the bed.

  
Mark continued moving around the room, really doing nothing but just walking around.

  
"You don't have a plan to sleep?" Jackson asked the boy who can't stay put.

  
"I... I do... I'm just not sleepy yet." Mark said but is really gathering up all his courage to sleep beside someone for it was his first time.

  
"I think you're the one who's uncomfortable now. I'm gonna sleep on the floor." Jackson said and was gonna move on the floor when Mark yelled a no. Jackson looked up and stared at Mark weirdly.

  
"I'm... I'm going to sleep now. Let's both go to sleep. Don't move." Mark turned off the lights and turned on the lamp on the table then went to the bed and laid down.

  
Even if their skins are not touching, Mark can feel the heat of Jackson's body radiating off. He suddenly felt warm. Like this is normal, something that he did a long time ago.

  
"Good night, Mark." Jackson said and smiled at the older before closing his eyes.

  
After some minutes, Mark can hear Jackson snoring. He still can't sleep but that's not because of Jackson's snore. He's bothered. And he doesn't know why.

  
He moved a little closer to Jackson. After a while, he reached out for Jackson's body and touched it. Jackson didn't move so Mark assumed that he didn't wake up.

  
He circled his arms on Jackson's muscular body and rested his head at the back of Jackson's neck.

  
Then he closed his eyes and there he found peace, and not long after, he fell asleep.

  
Somehow, everything felt right at the moment. Mark thought before dozing off.

  
•••

  
Mark woke up early compared to other days, not to mention that it's a Monday and he's supposed to be sleeping until Jinyoung calls him.

  
But his sleep was wonderful. But what Mark saw when he opened his eyes devastated him.

  
Not a single sign of Jackson is seen on the bed. Mark searched the whole room and realized that he was alone.

  
Maybe he's outside. Mark said to his self and hauled his body to stand up.

  
It was very quiet, seems like everyone is asleep except Mark.

  
He traveled the whole dorm, except the rooms of others, just to search for Jackson but no Jackson can be seen.

  
So he left, huh... Or... it was just a dream? Mark thought and shook his head.

  
Impossible, it seemed so real. Mark was still thinking about what happened yesterday while drinking water.

  
He looked at the wall clock and found out that it's still 6 in the morning.

  
He decided to make breakfast for everyone before taking a bath.

  
It was just simple scrambled eggs, hotdog and bacon but Mark felt proud. It's his first time making food for everyone. Maybe he's not as good as a cook like Jinyoung but he tried his best.

  
After preparing everything on the dining table, he took a bath.

  
When he was finished, he saw Jinyoung scratching his head and staring at the food on the table.

  
"What's wrong?" Mark asked Jinyoung and the latter jumped in surprise when he heard the deep voice of the eldest.

  
"Nothing. I'm just wondering who cooked... the... food... Wait... You cooked this?!" Jinyoung almost hugged Mark.

  
"Ah, yeah. I did." Mark did everything to keep Jinyoung away from him. He's only wearing a towel on his waist and he doesn't want that to fall off.

  
"That's great, Mark! Thank you!" Jinyoung did his eye smile at Mark and the latter can't help but smile back.

  
After Jinyoung calmed down and started making coffee or milk for everyone, Mark proceeded on dressing up and preparing his things for the day.

  
"OH?! MARK-HYUNG COOKED THIS? NO WAY!" Even if Mark was in his room, he can still hear Bambam's shout and it was in Korean.

  
Mark only laughed and continued preparing.

  
It was almost 7:30 when Mark decided that he's done and went out.

  
He saw that everyone was gathered except for Youngjae which is probably still sleeping for now.

  
"Mark, can you please wake Youngjae up?" Jinyoung asked Mark, the only one who's still standing.

  
Mark nodded and went to the shared room of Jaebum and Youngjae and saw that Youngjae was wrapped with many sheets.

  
"Youngjae, time to eat." Mark whispered on Youngjae's eat but the latter didn't even budge.

  
Mark had an idea and it seemed crazy but he knew it'll work.

  
Youngjae is ticklish anyway.

  
And he did start on tickling Youngjae which the younger wriggled away from Mark. Not long after, Youngjae was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

  
"Where's Jaebum, hyung?" He asked Mark.

  
"Eating." Mark only said, "We should eat too." Mark said and walked to the door.

  
"Wait... Did you just wake me up, hyung? Like, for real? You?" Youngjae asked, now realizing that it's Mark in front of him.

  
Mark laughed Youngjae, "Yes, why?"

  
"Ah... Nothing! Let's go!" Youngjae smiled brightly at Mark and pushed him all the way to the dining room.

  
Everyone was almost finished eating except for Jaebum who's purposely eating slowly so that he can eat with Youngjae.

  
"We better hurry up, hyung. We need to be there on 8." Bambam said.

  
With that, Mark chuckled, "You haven't even took a bath yet."

  
Everyone was gaping at Mark and this stopped Mark from eating and he asked, "What's the matter?"

  
"You seem different today, hyung. You cooked breakfast for us, you smiled at us and you even laughed at us." Yugyeom said while drinking his milk.

  
"I'm in a good mood." Mark only said and finished his food fast.

  
While Jinyoung was washing the dishes, Mark approached him, wanting to help.

  
"No, it's okay, Mark. I can do this."

  
"But I want to."

  
"You cooked breakfast. Let me do this." Jinyoung said.

  
Mark stood beside Jinyoung.

  
"So where's Jackson?" Jinyoung suddenly asked.

  
So it wasn't a dream?

  
"He went out when we both woke up. He said he got something to do." Mark said even if he's celebrating inside. Jackson was real!

  
"Oh? When will he come back?" Jinyoung asked, finishing the last plate.

  
"When he wants to. Though I think we'll meet later."

  
"Where? We'll practice after your Korean class, you know." Jinyoung said and reached for the towel to wipe his hands.

  
"We'll both find time." Mark said and smiled at the thought.

  
He's not even sure if they'll ever meet again.

  
Why does he miss Jackson so much though?

•••

Mark and Bambam was walking side by side. Bambam, just like any other normal mornings, talked about random stuff again like his dream to Mark. But the only thing different is Mark is paying attention. He either smiles or laughs.

  
Bambam first thought that it was weird, suddenly seeing his hyung being happy around him. But he was happy too. Bambam thinks it's because of that Jackson. Jackson looked like Mark's long lost best friend. Bambam's thoughts said.

  
Close to JYP building, somebody whistled at the two which they made them look back. There they saw Jackson. He was running while smiling.

  
Bambam said his goodbye to Mark, and they will soon see each other at the building then ran away.

  
"What happened to him?" Jackson asked when he caught up on Mark.

  
"I don't know. He suddenly left when we saw you." Mark said and looked at Jackson from head to toe. He noticed that he's not wearing any of the shirt that Jinyoung gave.

  
"Where did you get that?" Mark asked Jackson, at last.

  
"I have magic." Jackson giggled.

  
"Oh, gosh. Stop." Mark says and slaps Jackson jokingly on his shoulder.

  
They continue laughing until silence ruled over them.

  
"Where did you go?" Mark suddenly asked.

  
"Huh?" Jackson didn't understand Mark's question.

  
"You left me at the dorm. Where did you go? Why didn't you wake me up?"

  
"I didn't leave you, okay? I just had to go somewhere. As to where, that's a secret. And you actually need a lot of sleep. Look at your eyebags! Why would I even wake you up in such early hour?" Jackson said while putting his arm on Mark's back.

  
"You could at least left a note. You got me all worried." Mark said.

  
"Oh, you were? I'm sorry. Next time I'll make a note, okay? So that baby Markie won't be sad anymore when Jackson-oppa will be gone." Jackson teased Mark but it was a fail because he was laughing.

  
"That's so gross." Mark said and pushed Jackson away from him. Jackson came back, arms wide open, and he suddenly hugged the oldest.

  
"No, it's not."

  
"Ew. Get off me, Jackson. You're heavy."

  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Markieh-poo." Jackson said, breaking the hug but not removing his arm from Mark's shoulder. Mark either didn't notice it or noticed it and didn't fuss about it, Jackson didn't care anyway.

  
When the building was seen, Jackson removed his arm from Mark's shoulder and stopped walking. Seeing that Jackson stopped walking, Mark stopped walking too and looked back.

  
"What is it?" Mark asked Jackson.

  
Jackson smiled at Mark, "Sadly, I can't go invisible so I can't go in unnoticed. I'll just hang out here."

  
"Are you sure?" Mark asked him.

  
"Yeah." Jackson said and waved his hand.

  
Mark smiled and waved his hand back.

  
Mark was beginning to change, this is Bambam's thoughts when he saw Mark walking side by side with Jackson. And it's all because of Jackson. Why? Bambam stops his thoughts when Mark walked to his direction alone but smiling.

•••

Korean classes went fast and Mark finished everything perfectly. Maybe he was inspired. Or maybe he's really in the mood right now.

  
"We'll go to the practice room, now." Bambam said while gathering all his stuff.

  
"Can you please tell them that I'll be late for like 10 minutes?" Mark asked Bambam, doing aegyo.

  
Bambam laughed at his hyung, "You don't have to do that, hyung. Even if you don't act cute, I will always say yes to you."

  
"Thanks, Bam. I owe you one." Mark said, winking at Bambam then he hurried to go out from the building. He hoped Jackson waited for him.

  
Mark stopped on his tracks when he realized what was in his brain.

  
He was hoping. He doesn't usually hope, but now he's hoping and it's connected with Jackson.

  
Mark shook his head with a smile on his face. Mark doesn't care. As long as he's doing something for his happiness.

  
He ran again until he went out from the building. He looked around and saw a lot of faces but didn't see a familiar white-headed boy.

  
Where is he? Did he really leave me? Mark was thinking, panicking. He was thinking of the wasted time and Jackson not being outside.

  
"Oh, Mark. You're done? I bought ice cream for us." Mark heard a familiar voice behind him and he felt relieved when he saw the guy that almost gave him a heart attack.

  
"I thought you left me!" Mark said and Jackson was surprised to see tears almost falling on Mark's face.

  
"Oh, no. Don't cry. I'm here. I will never leave you, okay?" Jackson hugged Mark while drawing little circles on the latter's back to calm him down.

  
"But... but... you were gone... and..."

  
"Shhh... I will never leave you... again." Jackson whispered the last word but Mark was sure that that's what he said. But what did it mean? He decided to ask Jackson that later when they have a lot of time.

  
"You shouldn't do that!" Mark shouted to Jackson, holding both shoulders of the younger.

  
"Yeah, I know. Next time I won't. I just thought that you'll like ice cream after your Korean class. We should eat it before it melts." Jackson said and handed one ice cream to Mark which he accepted happily.

  
"I should eat it fast, though. I only have 4 minutes left." Mark said while wiping his face with his shirt.

  
"Oh, really? Then let's." Jackson said and started eating his ice cream.

  
Mark ate his ice cream too but forgot that he has sensitive teeth so when he bit the ice cream, he cringed away.

  
"What's wrong? You don't like rocky road?" Jackson asked right away.

  
"No. It's just too cold." Mark started licking his ice cream and that made Jackson stare at Mark's lips.

  
It just looked so erotic that Jackson blushed and looked away. He now reminded his self to never look at Mark's lips. He might do stuff that Mark doesn't want to do.

  
Jackson was the first to finish his ice cream and he was cheering on Mark because the oldest only had 2 minutes left before going in the building again.

  
"We'll probably eat outside for dinner. Join us?" Mark asked Jackson, while trying hard to finish his ice cream.

  
"Sure. I'll just wait here for you. And now, I won't go." Jackson said and held Mark's other hand which is not holding the ice cream.

  
Mark was gaping at Jackson. They were like that for a good 2 minutes then Jackson let go of Mark and pushed him away.

  
"2 minutes is up. Laters."

Mark was still floating in Cloud 9 when he went in the building.

  
"Hyung! Good thing you decided to go up here and not escape!" Bambam said to Mark when he saw the older walking straight to the practice room with a creepy smile.

  
"Did something happen, Mark?" Jaebum asked the boy who's smiling at them.

  
Mark only beamed at Jaebum and went to the middle, "Let's start?"

•••

"Wow! I'm famished!" Jinyoung said while the group was going down from the building.

  
They continued talking while Mark was getting excited. He's gonna see Jackson again. After hours.

  
When they arrived on ground floor, Mark was the first one to go out and he looked around.

  
He saw Jackson sitting on a bench nearby, staring at the moon.

  
"Boo!" Mark surprised Jackson and the younger yelped.

  
Mark was laughing out loud, literally while Jackson was catching his breath.

  
The five stared at the two but they all saw two friends having fun. Except for Jaebum. He had assumptions.

  
"Why did you do that?" Jackson asked, standing up.

  
"I missed you." Mark blurted and hugged Jackson.

  
Jackson stared at nowhere then at the thin figure of the boy hugging him.

  
Mark... misses... me...? Jackson has all his thoughts jumbled.

  
"You... you should go eat now." Jackson said and Mark broke the hug, "I can hear your tummy rumbling." Jackson joked and the whole group laughed.

  
But Jackson didn't notice that.

  
He stared at how Mark laughed. How his jaw opened and closed. How his laugh was not stable and his voice was cracking. But he found it beautiful. He found everything about Mark beautiful. Mark was perfect.

  
How he misses Mark too...

•••

It was a month already and Mark just realized that what he feels for Jackson is not normal anymore. It's not normal to feel butterflies in his tummy when he's around Jackson. It's not normal that every time he soon sees Jackson, he gets giddy. Not normal anymore.

  
"Mark." It was a Saturday and Mark had nothing to do. Jackson said that he'll not visit today because he had some business with someone. Mark was a bit jealous but he understands that Jackson has a life too. He heard Jaebum's voice outside his door followed by harsh knocks.

  
"Yeah? It's open." Mark yelled and lowered his iPod.

  
Jaebum did open the door and closed it carefully.

  
"I gotta talk with you about something." Jaebum said with a serious face. He sat down on the chair beside Mark's bed.

  
"Is it serious?" Mark sat up too and stared at Jaebum. It doesn't seem that the problem affects the group because he doesn't look THAT serious but something was up and Mark didn't know what.

  
"Yes. Very serious. It concerns you." Jaebum said and made eye contact with Mark.

  
"What is it?" Mark was surprised to hear that it was about him but he decided to keep his cool.

  
"We all know you changed." Jaebum first said but that got Mark panicking.

  
"Is it a bad thing?"

  
"No, no. It's actually a good thing, Mark. You're finally feeling comfortable with the members." Jaebum said and sat closer to Mark.

  
"Oh. Yeah, that." Mark smiled of the memory of Jackson letting him talk to each and every member. Straightening each of their relationships. Now every dinner, Mark is either talking to Jinyoung or Bambam while Jackson talks to Jaebum but is still watching Mark. Mark let Youngjae go out from his shell too. Now he talks so much and laughs with the group. And he's beginning to like the maknae more than anyone. Recently, the group knew why Jinyoung babies everyone. It's because he doesn't want everyone to be sad and negative... like him. But everytime Jackson is with Jinyoung, the slightly older one cheers him up and tells him that he can do everything.

  
Jackson was a blessing. Not only to Mark but to the whole group. This was Mark's conclusion. And he's proud that he's the one who found Jackson.

  
"Yes, that. I'm happy that Jackson is with us... but I see something else, Mark." Jaebum breaks Mark's thoughts.

  
Mark's heartbeat were quick and he felt like he can't breathe anymore. Did the watchful Jaebum find out about his feelings for Jackson?

  
"What exactly do you see, Jaebum?" Nervousness was in Mark's voice. He just can't hide it anymore. If Jaebum did find out, then Mark has to tell Jaebum two truths.

  
One, that he's attracted to guys.

  
Two, he loves Jackson.

  
"Do you have a relationship with Jackson?" Jaebum asked him and touched Mark's shoulders.

  
This was it. Jaebum knows about it. Mark was holding his breath for god knows how many minutes until he said no.

  
"Oh?" Jaebum was surprised to hear that.

  
Mark cleared his throat before speaking, "No, we're not. Because... he doesn't know that I love him."

  
Jaebum facepalmed in frustration, "I can't believe you. You should go confess to him."

  
"I'm afraid that he'll reject me." Mark reasoned out and Jaebum looked like he was so close on slapping Mark.

  
"He loves you, Mark! I can't believe it. You don't know that the idiot has fallen for you? It was obvious since day one!"

  
"Huh?"

  
"God. Jackson loves you, Mark. Why do you think he stays with you every single time? Friendship?" Jaebum scoffed, "He's probably head over heels for you. And I thought you knew."

  
"What?"

  
"JUST CONFESS." Jaebum said and stood up from Mark's bed and stared at Mark.

  
"That can't be possible. He swore to be my friend. Not anything other than that."

  
"Then he broke it." Jaebum grinned then opened the door.

  
"Wait, Jaebum!" Mark was quick to move to stop Jaebum from going out.

  
"What is it?"

  
"You're okay with me being... like this?" Mark pointed at himself.

  
"Yeah. Why not. You're still human and you have your rights. Just know where to stand. And you better tell the others soon." Jaebum said and closed the door in front of Mark.

  
Mark stared at the door.

  
Was is really true? That Jackson loved him too? But it's impossible. He just existed because of Mark's wish. To have a friend. How can he be more than that?

  
All day long, Mark didn't do anything but think about Jackson. He even skipped lunch because he was too pre-occupied.

  
He only snapped out from his thoughts when he heard their front door open and a loud voice announcing that he was here.

•••

Mark smiled. Jackson was home. But then he frowned. Then that means they should talk about each other's feelings. Mark ruined his hair and slapped his face.

  
It's gonna be okay. Mark said to himself.

  
Suddenly, the door of his room opened and there he saw the always smiling Jackson.

  
"Hi, Mark!" Jackson greeted the older them collapsed on the bed.

  
"Hello, Jackson." Mark said, a little too formal.

  
"What's wrong?" Jackson asked and looked at Mark's face.

  
"Nothing." Mark said and looked away.

  
"Why are you nervous? Did you do something bad? You can always tell me, you know." Jackson said and sat up, waiting for Mark to talk.

  
Mark cleared his throat before talking, "Me and Jaebum talked this morning."

  
"Oh, really? About what?"

  
"Well... It was about me changing."

  
"It's all because of me, right? Gosh, you should all thank me. Better yet, pay me." Jackson boasted.

  
Mark tried to laugh but failed miserably. He just couldn't laugh. He was too nervous.

  
"And we talked about me and you." Mark finally said.

  
"Oh? What about us?" Jackson asked but he quickly understood what it was and just made sure that it was true. Jaebum really did notice everything.

  
"He said... He said..." Mark couldn't say the words. He wants go puke for no reason but realized that he didn't eat anything. He wants to cry on Jackson's shoulder but that will be too weird. Why is he even telling Jackson this? Because maybe Jackson will confess to him? Will Mark really believe on Jaebum right now?

  
"That I love you?" Jackson said and the smile on his face was gone.

  
Mark felt hot tears on his cheeks. He was beginning to cry but surprisingly, he was quiet.

  
"Why are you crying?" Jackson wiped the tears off Mark's face with his thumb.

  
"You don't love me." Mark almost slapped himself because his voice suddenly became whiny.

  
Then Jackson smiled the cutest smile on earth. It even beat Bambam's aegyo.

  
"Who said I don't. I love you, Mark. You just didn't know, okay? I loved you for a long time now. You shouldn't cry." Jackson was whispering on Mark's ears while Mark was crying on Jackson's neck, making the shirt of Jackson wet. But Jackson didn't care. He only cared about the person who he's hugging now.

  
"I... I love you, too. I love you, Jackson." Mark kept saying but Jackson just patted Mark's back.

  
"Jackson... listen to me. I love you too. Jackson!" Mark let go of Jackson and yelled at his face. What he saw completely shocked him. Jackson was on the verge of crying.

  
"I... never thought you would say that... I waited for a long time... For a long time, dimsum. And now you finally say that. I love you, you dimsum." Jackson was saying excitedly.

  
Mark's eyesight suddenly blurred. He couldn't see Jackson clearly. He was getting dizzy. Everything was slipping away from Mark's hands. Then the only thing he saw was darkness.

•••

"Jackson! Let's go to the wishing well again!" Mark said and rode on his skateboard to the direction of the large park just near their house.

  
"Mark! Wait!" Jackson said while grunting. Mark forgot again that Jackson just learned how to ride a skateboard a week ago and is really not fast unlike Mark who's like a pro.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" The 10-year old boy yelled while scratching his head and waited for Jackson.

  
"Aish, you dimsum! How can you forget." Jackson flicked at Mark's forehead making the latter whine.

  
"Hey. Don't you forget too that I'm older than you, Wang puppy." Mark said while rubbing his forehead.

  
"Only for 6 months." Jackson said, then started to run away, carrying his skateboard.

  
Mark only shook his head and got his skateboard too so that he can run with Jackson.

  
Jackson was leaning down the well when Mark arrived.

  
"You already wished?" Mark asked Jackson and the latter nodded.

  
Mark got a coin in his pocket and threw it in the well, "Me and Jackson will be friends forever!" Mark yelled and the two laughed.

  
"I wish we can be more than that." Jackson said quietly after they were done.

  
Mark stared weirdly at Jackson.

  
"You mean, like best friends?" Mark innocently asked.

  
"No. You know what, nevermind. Let's go back now." Jackson smiled at Mark and dragged him away from the wishing well.

  
Mark let go of Jackson's hand so that he can ride on his skateboard, "Race you there!"

  
Jackson was calmly walking, just following Mark until a truck which is out of control was going to Mark's direction. Jackson widened his eyes and yelled Mark's name, doubling his speed.

  
Mark did hear Jackson and turned his head but it was too late to stop his skateboard from going to the truck's front. But it was not too late for Jackson to push Mark away. But then, he couldn't move anymore.

  
Mark was crying out Jackson's name when the body of the latter smashed in front of the truck and was literally thrown away for some meters. Mark was stumbling to stand up and he even fell many times just to go near Jackson's body.

  
"Wake up! Wake up, Wang! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Mark was yelling crazily, touching every part of Jackson's body that is bleeding which is almost everywhere.

  
Jackson opened his eyes a little bit, to see a freaking out Mark in front of him, "Shush, Tuan. I love you, you dimsum." Then he closed his eyes again.

•••

"OH MY GOD. JACKSON! JACKSON!" Some people finally noticed the two kids lying on the sidewalk, drenched with blood and helped them both.

  
An hour later, Mark was sitting on the chair, staring lifelessly at the floor.

  
He heard that Jackson was fine but he was in a coma. The Doctors won't let him in so he just waited for his parents.

  
"Mark! My Mark! Are you okay, my baby?" Mark's mother hugged the said boy.

  
Mark nodded and pointed at the room in front of him.

  
"Jackson is in there?" She asked Mark and Mark nodded again, unable to say anything.

  
"Don't worry. Jackson's parents will come here any minute from now." Mark's mother comforted him but he still felt empty.

  
Jackson almost died just to protect him. He was an idiot. Why didn't he look at the way. If he only noticed the truck earlier, Jackson wouldn't be in a stupid hospital with stupid Doctors who wouldn't let him in. Mark was ranting in his head then felt tears running down from his face again. He almost lost his friend.

  
Moments after, Jackson's parents came and Mark could hear Jackson's mother asking the Doctor what happened.

  
Mark could only sit still and wait until Jackson's mother will blame him. But that didn't happen.

  
"Mark, are you okay?" He heard the strained voice of Jackson's mother. She sat beside him.

  
Mark nodded.

  
"I'm sorry you had to experience this." She said and stood up, "You should take him home." She addressed Mark's mother.

  
Mark's mother nodded and Jackson's mother went inside Jackson's room.

  
"Let's go home, Yien." Mark's mother whispered gently on her son's ear.

  
"I wanna stay here and wait for Jackson to wake up." Mark stubbornly said.

  
"We will be here when Jackson wakes up. But it's not right now, Mark. Jackson is still recovering so that the moment he'll wake up, you two can play again." Mark's mother said and that convinced Mark to go home.

  
A week later, Jackson still didn't wake up but now Mark can go in. Mark was staring at Jackson's body. Then he stood up and said goodbye to Jackson's mother. He walked slowly to the park where he usually goes with Jackson so that they can play with the wishing well.

  
"Hey, anyone there?" Mark yelled at the wishing well. He looked like someone who's out of their mind, talking to a wishing well but Mark felt lonely and this is the place where he and Jackson made a lot of memories.

  
"Please. Let my wish come true. I just want to be friends with Jackson until we grow old. Please don't end his life now. Please. I wish you this." Mark was crying now while dropping a coin.

  
Exactly one month has passed when Jackson was admitted in the hospital but until now, he showed no signs of waking up.

  
Mark was beginning to lose hope too, blaming the poor wishing well.

  
"When will you let my wish happen, huh? Maybe what they said was true. You're not real. Wishing wells are not real. They don't make wishes come true! They never do! You just collect coins from us!" Mark kicked the wishing well and sat down on the ground, muttering, "I just want Jackson back."

  
When he calmed down, he started to walk back to the hospital.

  
When he arrived at the right floor, Mark was shocked to see a lot of people gathering outside Jackson's room. All of them were wearing white which Mark guessed was nurses. But Mark didn't care about all of them. He dashed his way to Jackson's room, pushing everyone on sight. When he was inside the room, he saw Jackson's parents first then his parents. And everyone were crying.

  
He walked slowly to Jackson's bed and noticed that all the tubes connecting to Jackson's body was removed. But one thing was standing out. Jackson's chest didn't rise and fall anymore. He was not breathing anymore. Mark could only stare at Jackson's dead body, horror-stricken at the fact that his friend, his only friend, is gone now.

  
Mark couldn't stop the tears from falling, one by one. His parents tried to approach him but he just pushed them away and ran. Ran so fast, nobody was able to catch him. He ran outside the room. He ran down the stairs. He ran out the hospital. He was going nowhere. This, he knows. But he doesn't care. Life without Jackson was nothing. And then suddenly, he was blinded out by the lights then he remembered Jackson's last words: "I love you, you dimsum."

  
He didn't really think about what it meant, did he?

  
And then everything was black.

•••

"What happened?" Mark was muttering and scratching his head when he woke up.

  
"Well, you suddenly slept on me last night, maybe because you didn't eat lunch and dinner. So here you go." Mark heard Jackson's voice beside him. He opened his eyes and sat up and saw that Jackson was handing him a plate full of food.

  
Mark quickly accepted it and started eating.

  
But then he remembered his dream and he dropped his spoon and fork.

  
"What's wrong? You don't like it? Don't blame me, Jinyoung cooked that."

  
"You're supposed to be dead." Mark said and Jackson's eyes widened at Mark's words.

  
"We're childhood friends. And you almost died so that you can save me from a truck. Then you did die. And I... I don't know what happened."

  
"You... you remember?" Jackson was getting paler and paler.

  
"Yes, yes I do! Tell me what happened! Tell me!" Mark was shaking Jackson.

  
"You just said everything." Jackson was speaking in a very quiet voice now.

  
"But why are you here? What are you, an angel? A ghost? But everyone can see you so it's impossible, right?"

  
"I am here because that's what you wished for, Mark." Jackson said, lowering his head.

  
"But wishes don't come true!"

  
"They do, Mark! You just need to wait for it! Wait for the right time!"

  
"But why did it have to be you?" Mark was crying silently but Jackson made no move.

  
"It's because of me that you have your life messed up. You used to be a very happy kid but after I died, you got depressed and avoided people. I know because I watched you every single second."

  
"A friend who'll understand..." Mark muttered.

  
"I was the perfect one. I know everything about you. And I needed to bring back the Mark that I used to know. The one who liked having friends."

  
"You loved me since we were kids?" Mark asked his last question.

  
"Yes. I loved you ever since I saw you. And I love you right now. I never stopped loving you." Jackson now went near Mark to wipe his tears.

  
"I love you, Wang puppy." Mark said and pulled Jackson into a kiss which Jackson responded.

•••

"Happy 3rd monthsary, you two!" Mark and Jackson was greeted by 5 boys who was grinning from ear to ear.

  
It was a month ago when the two decided to tell everyone about their relationship. Jaebum was not so surprised but found it hilarious how the two looked for words that will come out nice when they confess it to the group. The whole group accepted them with open arms after.

  
"Thanks, guys!" Jackson said while high fiving Jaebum and Jinyoung. Bambam, Youngjae and Yugyeom hugged the almost crying Mark.

  
"You two should go hang out somewhere." Jinyoung suggested to them when they all sat on the couch.

  
"We just did that." Jackson said while laughing.

  
"Then you two should go out again!" Bambam said and everyone in the group laughed.

  
"Do you really want us gone that bad?" Mark joked and the laughter continued until everyone was jokingly pushing the couple outside the dorm.

  
"Have fun!" Jinyoung said and closed the door.

  
Mark and Jackson walked quietly hand in hand.

  
"Well..." Mark decided to break the silence, "Where should we go?"

  
"Let's go to the wishing well?" Jackson asked Mark and the older agreed.

  
It was a very fast walk when they reached there. Not so many people are in the park. Maybe because it's already 11:30 in the evening.

  
Mark was the first one to sit down on the bench. Jackson was staring down at him, a very happy smile on his face.

  
"This is where we first met." Jackson said while sitting down.

  
"Yeah." Mark just said and looked at the wishing well.

  
Well, the wishing well did its job. It did give him Jackson back. His wish came true.

  
Or that's what he thought.

  
"Mark. I need to tell you something." Jackson said and intertwined his fingers with Mark's.

  
"What is it?" Mark held their hands up and thought that it was a great fit, Mark and Jackson's hand were a perfect fit. They were just meant to be.

  
"Remember what I first said when we met here?" Jackson asked, tightening his grip on Mark's hand.

  
"My name is Jackson?" Mark joked and the two of them laughed until it died and silence ruled over them.

  
"I was serious." Jackson broke the silence.

  
"I remember cursing at you. Then you explained everything, you coming from the wishing well and you being my wish. Then I didn't believe you. But you said you'll follow me anyway. Then you let me go home because it was getting dark." Mark tried his best to say every detail that he remembered.

  
"You missed one important thing." Jackson said and Mark noticed that Jackson's voice broke when he said that.

  
Mark stared at Jackson's face and saw his eyes. It was shining.

  
"Why are you tearing up? Wait, wait. I'm trying to remember it." Mark almost whacked his brain just to find what Jackson was looking for.

  
"I’ll follow you now and then..." Jackson said and he looked at the moon and the stars in the sky, "Until you’ll have friends that will understand you.”

  
"Yes, that! You said that! What's wrong?" Mark said happily but stopped when he saw Jackson growing gloomier and gloomier.

  
"Don't you get it?" Jackson asked Mark, not facing the latter.

  
"Get what?" Mark was feeling a bit nervous on how Jackson is acting right now.

  
Jackson was quiet while still staring at the sky full of stars.

  
"Jackson, what do you mean?" Mark was getting agitated, minute after minute until he can't take it and he forced Jackson to look at him, "What is the problem, Wang?"

  
Jackson leaned forward and kissed Mark passionately. Mark, not knowing what to do, followed Jackson and kissed back.

  
After a long time of kissing, they eventually needed to stop so that they can breathe some air. Jackson put his head on Mark's shoulder and whispered the words he knew will break them both, "I'm only here until you'll have friends that will understand you."

  
"U... until?" Mark was mindblown. He was just staring at nothingness when Jackson said it.

  
"Yes, Mark." Jackson broke the semi hug, "It's time for me to leave."

  
"W... what? NO WAY!" Mark jokingly slapped Jackson on his chest and laughed nervously, "You're kidding, right? What is this, a surprise? Come on, Jackson. Stop this." Mark's laugh was slowly turning into sobs and Jackson couldn't do anything but hold both hands of the older.

  
"You have good friends that will take care of you now, Mark." Jackson said and Mark glared at him.

  
"Yes, I have good friends but I can never live without you! What is the meaning of my life without you, Jackson?! Nothing! I'm nothing when I'm not with you!" Mark was punching Jackson's chest. Jackson was trying hard not to cry also while stopping Mark from punching him.

  
"Shush, Tuan. I will always watch you."

  
"But I can't see you anymore. I can't touch you anymore. I can't laugh at your jokes anymore! I can't do anything with you anymore!"

  
"Mark... you will live on, okay?" Jackson said while smiling.

  
And Mark didn't know if it was just his imagination or Jackson was getting blurry.

  
"Jackson! My Wang puppy! Don't leave me please!" Mark tried to touch Jackson but his hand just passed.

  
"I won't leave you. I'm always by your side. I love you, you dimsum." Jackson said and then he was gone.

  
"I love you, you Wang puppy!" Mark yelled. Hoping for Jackson to come back. But no Jackson appeared.

  
"Jackson!" Mark felt the pain again. The pain of losing someone important to his life. He spent some minutes crying there, sometimes calling Jackson's name again then crying again.

  
When he calmed down, he saw that it was already 12:30 midnight. He stood up and wiped all his tears. He stared at the wishing well and decided to wish once more.

  
I wish... I wish for my happiness. I don't care what will happen to me now. Just please make me happy. Mark closed his eyes while thinking of those words then a picture of Jackson appeared in his mind. He quickly opened his eyes and threw a coin and ran home to their dorm.

  
Mark slowly opened the front door so that he won't wake everyone up.

  
But everyone was gathered at the living room.

  
"Oh, hyung! You're back!" Bambam said and hugged Mark.

  
Everyone stood up too and hugged him. Well, except for Youngjae who was sleeping soundly on the couch.

  
"Why the sudden hug?" Mark asked them.

  
"We all felt a sudden emptiness in our heart then we remembered you. You were not in your room so we waited for you." Jinyoung said with all the acting and Jaebum pushed him away for exaggerating it.

  
"We just noticed that you were gone so we stayed here to wait for you." Jaebum said to Mark.

  
"You don't remember Jackson?" Mark blurted out, looking at everyone's faces.

  
"Who's Jackson?" Yugyeom was the one who broke the silence.

  
This broke Mark again.

  
"Ah, nothing. Let's go to sleep now." Mark tried his best to smile at everyone before going in his room.

  
He dived in immediately after he locked the door and began to cry again.

  
So it's only him that carries the burden of Jackson's memories now...

  
Mark didn't sleep that night and kept muttering, "Wang puppy, please come back."

•••

Mark breathed in the air of L.A. It was so long since he last went to this place.

  
When he arrived home, Mark's mother was already outside, waiting for Mark to hug her. And Mark did.

  
It was 6 months now since Jackson disappeared from Mark's life. And no, Mark never moved on. And neither did he try.

  
That afternoon, Mark was helping his mother make some snacks. They were happily chatting until their conversation ended and the two focused on preparing the food.

  
Then Mark decided to open up the topic.

  
"Mom, I remembered something."

  
"Oh? What is it?"

  
"I remember Jackson." Mark said and this caused his mother to turn around abruptly and stare at him.

  
"You do?"

  
"Why did I forget him?" Mark asked his mother.

  
Mark's mom hesitated at first but then let Mark sit on a chair.

  
Then she said the story.

•••

All of Mark's memories with Jackson flashed in his brain like this was the last minute of his life. Maybe it was. But he knew it wasn't. He just knew.

  
Mark was slowly opening his eyes then closed them again, maybe trying to adjust from the brightness.

  
"Hello, Mark." Mark's mother said to him and he only blankly stared at the woman in front of him.

  
"Who are you?"

  
The woman cried his her heart out the moment the words left the boy's mouth.

  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. But he does have amnesia..." The boy heard among the sobs of the woman.

  
The woman nodded, wiping his tears. "I am your mother."

•••

"And when you were not in shock anymore, we decided to never mention Jackson because the memories might break you again. Though when you returned to school, you became a loner and had no friends, maybe making new friends was hard on you. And lastly, you began ignoring the wishing well you and Jackson frequented and that's when we decided to let you live without Jackson."

  
"So that's what happened." Mark said while nodding.

  
"Why are you so calm about it?" Mark's mom asked him and he only smiled.

  
"Mom, where's the wishing well that me and Jackson usually went?" Mark's question surprised his mother but she gave him directions.

  
"I'm going there. I'll be back, I promise. I'll be quick too." Mark kissed his Mom's cheeks and went out from their house. He picked up his skateboard which is just resting beside the door and rode on it on the way to the park.

  
The park drastically changed, comparing it with Mark's memories but Mark can still see the wishing well which is not that far from where he is standing.

  
"So this is the place, huh, Jackson..."

  
He looked at the wishing well and had the strong urge to say something. He checked his pockets and found some coins.

  
He looked at the sky and smiled.

  
I'm not gonna wish. I just wanna say that I'm right here, Jackson. The place where we always hang out. Friends forever, right Wang puppy? Mark was thinking then he threw the coin.

  
When he was satisfied, he rode on his skateboard to go back home.

  
And he suddenly had a hallucination.

  
There was little Mark in front of him and beside little Mark was little Jackson. The two was holding hands, probably because little Mark was teaching little Jackson how to ride a skateboard.

  
This stopped Mark from moving and when he blinked, it was gone.

  
He shook his head while smiling then he continue to go home.

  
Friends forever.

•••

Mark just woke up and he knew it was late because he stayed up late watching videos from Youtube.

  
It was already a year since the incident with Jackson but of course, Mark still didn't forget everything. He thinks he never can and he never will.

  
"Gather up, everyone! We have a new member!" Mark can hear Jaebum's voice outside and he groaned.

  
He heard knocks on his door and then he heard Youngjae's voice, "Hyung, Jaebum-hyung wants us outside."

  
Mark lazily stood up and went outside.

  
He grinned at Youngjae, "So now you woke up earlier than me?"

  
"It's not like that, hyung. You just really woke up late. You even missed breakfast." Youngjae said while they were walking.

  
Mark was laughing at Youngjae when his eyes meet a familiar pair of eyes.

  
He raised his eyebrows in curiosity and sat down almost immediately.

  
Why does the new member look a lot like Jackson?

  
"Is everyone gathered up now?" Jaebum was standing beside the new member.

  
"Yes." Jinyoung said, clearly attentive because they have a new member.

  
"Introduce yourself." Jaebum told the new member and when the new member cracked up a smile, Mark just agreed to himself.

  
"My name is Wang Kayee."

  
"You have any nickname?" Jinyoung asked.

  
"Well... you can call me..."

  
"Jackson." Mark said it for him.

  
Jackson looked for the first time, at the very skinny guy at the corner and said while grinning, "Wow. You look like a dimsum, don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this story in aff (probably not, I ain't famous there X'D) then don't worry, I am the same author, RinaZar who has written Wishing Well, the original title of this one.
> 
> I've corrected some wrongs (as far as my grammar can go WOO) and rephrased some parts that didn't seem right for me but no doubt, it's still the same story.
> 
> When I wrote this one-shot, I, myself, fell in love with it although I feel nothing when I wrote it. I just like how I pieced it all together and I think it deserves a spot here in my works. (in which I aspire to be clean ;-;)
> 
> I am very proud of this work and I hope it made you happy or idk, feel stuff :')
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
